The collection and disposal of kitchen waste poses an increasing problem. Such waste is commonly periodically collected by local refuse services and is disposed of by incineration or landfill.
Various proposals have been made for handling collected waste. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,331 describes a process in which a wide range of collected waste materials including leftover foodstuffs are pulverised using a hammer mill comprising a rotatable drum and steel blades rotating within the drum. The powdered garbage is then removed from the drum and transferred to a mixing container where it is slurried by adding water. Bacterial growth is inhibited by adding a biological fixing agent such as lime, grout, wood putty, adhesives, gypsum, or Portland cement, e.g. a mixture of lime, Portland cement and sand. The slurried mixture may be cast in moulds to set as blocks.
Whatever processing may be carried out after collection, whilst awaiting collection, the unprocessed waste is liable to attract vermin and to degrade producing unpleasant odours and potentially a health hazard.